Whenever a gas turbine exhaust gas flow is forced to change direction, energy losses occur. This is particularly applicable to turboshaft engines.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a new exhaust gas discharge system particularly in turboshaft engines with a view to minimize energy losses where the exhaust gases are forced to change direction.